Notre vie est un bal
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Je l’ai aperçu sur le quai d’en face. Moi j’allais à Birmingham, lui il partait à Paris. Depuis le tout début, nous foulions les même chemins sans jamais les parcourir ensembles.OS HPDM .
1. Chapter 1

**Notre vie est un bal.**

Je l'ai aperçu sur le quai d'en face. Moi j'allais à Birmingham, lui il partait à Paris.

Comme d'habitude.

Depuis le tout début, nous foulions les même chemins sans jamais les parcourir ensembles.

S'il savait combien il m'avait manqué … Deux ans sans lui.

Sans son regard anthracite matin et soir. On dit que les regards en disent parfois bien plus que les mots. Moi, lorsque je croisais son regard le matin, j'avais alors le courage d'affronter la journée.

Mais Malfoy, pourtant juste en face de moi, ne me regardait toujours pas. Ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vide. Il regardait le ciel gris.

Son regard était vide. C'était étrange, il n'avait jamais plus été glacial depuis notre sixième année.

Et pourtant …

_C'était au sommet d'une tour, un soir qui n'aurait jamais du exister. J'étais là, impuissant, face à lui. Il aurait pu dominer a situation. Mais la peur le rongeait. Il aurait pu tuer l'un des plus grands sorciers. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Je n'avais jamais, au paravant, lu cette émotion dans son regard. Ni quelconque emotion d'ailleurs. Pourtant Merlin sait combien je l'avais observé au cours de l'année._

_La peur que je lisait dans son regard était resté gravée dans ma mémoire, dans ma rétine. Gravé au plus profond de moi._

Une femme venait vers lui. Il lui souriait. Et il la prit dans ses bras.

Il ne m'avait pas vu, moi.

Et elle, il l'enlaçait .

J'aurais voulu partir loin. J'aurais peut être voulu les séparer. J'aurais voulu être cette femme, et être dans ses bras à présent.

Eh merde, j'étais de nouveau jaloux. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment. Cela ne me rappelait que trop ma sixième année.

J'aurait aimé avoir un peu grandit depuis…

_J'étais de plus en plus obsédé par Malfoy. Il complotait quelque chose, j'en était certain. C'est à cause de cela que je me retrouvais dans un wagon rempli de Serpentard. Malfoy était tout près de moi. Pansy caressait ses cheveux. Comment pouvait-il accepter ça ? Cet atroce bouledogue, caressant ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux que je me plaisait à imaginer doux au toucher, doux comme de la soie … Peut- être que je n'haïssait plus Draco autant qu'avant …_

Et voilà que son train arrivait. Je le reverrait peut être un jour. A peine quelques années à patienter. A peine …

Il y avait toujours eut ce quelque chose en lui. Ce quelque chose qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

Devant lui, je n'avais jamais rien pu dire de bien constructif.

J'aurais aimé lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour lui.

J'aurais aimé lui avoir parlé après qu'il m'ait remercié. Remercié d'avoir tué Voldemort.

« Normalement, un Malfoy ne remercie pas. Mais tu as toujours été celui pour qui je faisait des exceptions, Harry »

Après il est partit. Et je ne l'avait plus vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je pensais que tout c'était fini avec cette phrase. C'aurait été une jolie fin, non ?

A priori, j'avais eut tort.

Je me demandais quand est ce que tout cela avait vraiment commencé.

_C'était ma première rencontre avec le monde sorcier. Le chemin de Traverse était merveilleux. Je me délectais de tout ces sorciers présents, je ne voulais pas en perdre une miette. Je rentrai dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, pour acheter des robes de sorcier. J'aperçus un garçon sur un tabouret, au fond de la boutique. Il paraissait avoir mon âge. Il avait le teint pâle, un nez en pointe et des cheveux presque blancs. Il était très beau. Il me parla, moi je l'observais, et n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il me disait. En sortant, une question me brûlait les lèvres. « Dit, Hagrid, les anges aussi existent chez les sorciers ? ». Je n'osai pas lui demander._

Tout aurait pu être tellement différent avec lui.

J'aurais pu aller à Serpentard. Devenir un de ses camarades de classe.

Mais j'étais à Gryffondor. Et même, au delà de ça, j'étais _le_ Gryffondor par excellence.

Et puis, c'est lui qui menait la danse. Moi je suivais le pas.

Il m'insultait, je répondais.

Plus tard j'ai appris qu'il était pareil en amour, pareil au lit.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Ou plutôt, là est le problème.

Il y avait trop de haine entre nous. Ce n'était plus réaliste.

On disait « Potter et Malfoy, c'est la haine avec un grand H ».

Comme on disait l'amour avec un grand A.

L'amour n'a jamais vraiment remplacé notre haine.

Plus je l'aimais, plus je le détestais pour cela.

Pour me faire ressentir ce sentiment traître.

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de qui, de la haine ou de l'amour, avait ouvert le bal …

_En une année, j'avais appris à le détester. A cause de cette nonchalance, cette classe innée. De toute cette confiance qui se dégageait de lui._

_C'était mon premier cauchemar dans les cheminés de Londres. A peine sorti de ces conduits, je sus que je n'étais pas arrivé au bon endroit. La boutique était austère, sinistre. Rien à voir avec mon souvenir du Chemin de Traverse. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver et me précipitai dans une grande armoire située à côté de moi. C'était Malfoy avec son père. Malfoy avec sa démarche confiante. Lorsqu'il parla pour la première fois, c'était de moi. Alors comme ça, même quand je n'étais pas là, il pensait à moi …_

_Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus rapidement …_

Draco portait un masque en permanence. Un masque d'imperméabilité au monde qui l'entourait.

Rares sont les fois ou je l'ai vu perdre son sang froid.

Je me plais à penser que son masque ne s'est brisé que devant moi.

Grâces à nos légendaires disputes.

Petit, la colère qui dansait dans ses yeux me rendait joyeux.

Plus tard, je dois l'avouer, elle m'excitait énormément.

_Nous étions enfermés dans la salle sur demande. Notre peur embaumait l'air ambiant, plus encore que la fumée qui se dégageait du feu. La main de Malfoy était couverte de sueur, elle glissa de la mienne. La première fois que j'avais sa main dans la mienne, il avait fallu que je la lâche. Malfoy hurlait, il était cramponné à moi si étroitement qu'il me faisait mal. Mais j'avais Malfoy, couvert de sueur, serré contre moi pour la première fois._

Son train partait. Le mien entrerait en gare prochainement.

Je repartais dans mes pensées, essayant d'oublier son départ.

La morale dit : « il faut tourner la page ». Mais j'en était incapable.

Je relisais inlassablement ces même lignes. Cette même histoire de bal.

Nous nous étions souvent marché sur les pieds pendant notre danse.

Nous nous étions souvent assis sur le bord de la piste, enragés.

Et jurant de ne plus jamais faire cette erreur de danser avec lui.

Mais toujours, l'un de nous deux allait chercher l'autre.

Parce qu'en fin de compte, même si tout le monde la critiquait, nous, trouvions notre duo magnifique.

Alors, oui, il y a sûrement beaucoup de choses que je regrette.

Des choses qui, si je l'avait voulu, aurait pu se passer autrement.

_Draco pleurait dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde. J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'effacer, rester seulement là a l'observer. Pour la première fois, il me semblait humain. Il n'avait plus son masque collé au visage. Mais tout ce passa très vite. Je voulu lui lancer un sort inoffensif, ou quelque chose qui ne lui fasse pas vraiment mal. Mais tout se noya dans le sang._

_J'avais seulement 16 ans, et déjà du sang sur les mains. Déjà son sang sur mes mains._

Je me préparais a me lever lorsque je senti une main sur mon épaule.

Elle me fit sursauter. Bien sur le propriétaire de cette main n'était autre que Draco.

Merlin il était encore plus beau ainsi. Son regard incertain plongé dans le mien.

Je me suis levé il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'étais de nouveau dans ses bras. C'était sa chaleur, plus que tout qui m'avait manqué.

Nous sommes resté ainsi longtemps. Mon train était parti depuis belle lurette.

J'avais du inonder sa chemise de mes pleurs avant de pouvoir lever ma tête de nouveau. Il avait l'air plus confiant. Je retrouvais mon Draco.

Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Ce contact me fit frémir.

En un souffle il me dit qu'il m'aimait.

S'il savait combien, moi aussi, je l'aimais …

Pour la première fois, je marchais à ses côtés.

Le bal promettait d'être réussi …

**FIN**

C'est un peu court je n'arriverais jamais a faire quelque chose de bien long …

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.

Pensez qu'une review, ça fait toujours plaisir  .

Shikamaru27.


	2. POV Draco

J'ai suivi l'idée de Vert Emeraude, j'avais bien envie d'écrire aussi ce qu'a ressentit Draco. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi le POV Harry est au passé et celui là au présent je me suis un peu embrouillée --« ! J'espère que ça reste cohérent et que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !

**Notre vie est un bal.**

Je ne maîtrise absolument pas la situation. Et je me déteste pour ça.

Elle devrait arrivait, lui devrait partir. Pourtant c'est avec lui que je veux rester.

Je sais qu'il m'a vu. Je sais qu'il croit que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Mais je ressentirais sa présence même dans le noir.

Grâce à sa magie. Sa magie qui se propage comme une onde tout autour de lui. Sa magie plus pure que toutes les autres, une magie blanche.

Je sais qu'il ne viendra jamais me voir.

Il partira lorsque son train arrivera. Et je resterai seul une nouvelle fois. A l'attendre de nouveau. Quelques années, quelques décennies, qui sait ?

Mais j'espère ne pas le laisser partir cette fois. Je m'accrocherai à lui, a ses vêtements. Comme un petit garçon dans les jupes de sa mère.

Et puis c'est tellement bête notre histoire. Je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime.

Néanmoins je ne fais rien. Pourquoi ? C'est à vous de me le dire.

Je ne me comprends pas moi même.

Deux ans quand même.

Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Il a toujours les mêmes manies. Il est sans cesse en train de tenter - en vain je précise - de se recoiffer. S'il savait combien d'heures je l'ai observé à Poudlard.

Moi même je ne sais pas. Des journées entières sûrement. Il était mon obsession, ma chimère. Je le pensais inaccessible.

Puis, à force de le regarder, j'ai commencé à le connaître. J'ai appris qu'en fin de compte il n'était pas si différent des autres. Pas si différent de moi. Il avait lui aussi des désir, des chagrins, des impulsions.

Un jour, c'est moi qui suis devenu son plus gros désir. Je dirai même l'unique.

C'est là que tout à commencé.

Mais je ne devrais pas penser à ça. Ressasser ses souvenirs n'est pas une bonne chose.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait vivre dans le présent, apprendre a tourner la page.

Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais réussis à tourner la page après Poudlard. Harry est resté gravé en moi.

Comme un besoin vital.

Aujourd'hui j'ai ma chance. Mais mes pieds sont comme ancrés dans le sol, l'idée même de bouger m'est inconcevable.

Je me demande que fait Pansy. Elle devait venir me dire au revoir.

Je pars pour un mois tout de même.

La voilà qui arrive enfin. Tout en sourire. Je répond à son sourire.

Cette femme m'étonnera toujours. Sans cesse magnifique, et de bonne humeur. Je la prend dans mes bras. Elle va me manquer, c'est certain.

Elle sait que tu es là, je le vois dans son regard.

« Va le voir, crétin. Tu sais que ce stupide Gryffondor ne fera jamais le premier pas … Dire que le courage est sensé être leur principal qualité ! »

« Facile à dire Pansy. Mais mes pieds refuse de bouger. »

« Merde, vous n'avez plus quinze ans ! Depuis deux ans vous dépérissez de ne plus vous voir, aujourd'hui vous êtes face à face comme deux couillons et il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre ! Va le voir Dray, tu en as envie et il n'attend que cela. Oublie cette saleté de fierté de Malfoy ! »

Le pire c'est qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

Mon train est arrivé. Pansy m'embrasse sur les deux joues, me chuchote un « C'est ta dernière chance Dray », avant de s'en aller.

Elle me laisse là, seul, planté sur le quai comme un con.

Ou monter dans ce fichu train. Ou aller le voir.

Le train est comme un mur entre Harry et moi. Je ne peux plus le voir. Et ça me manque déjà. _Ma dernière chance …_

Je me dirige vers les escaliers qui me meneront a Lui. Des dizaines de questions traversent mon esprit. Que lui dire? Que faire?

J'arrive sur son quai. J'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans son territoire, de ne pas être à ma place.

Sa magie inonde l'atmosphère, comme un onde de fragilité et de simplicité.

Il ne m'a pas vu arriver. Je pose simplement ma main sur son épaule, pour lui signaler ma présence.

Il sursaute. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais. Où tout cela va nous mener. J'attends simplement un geste de sa part.

Il se lève. Je le prend dans mes bras. D'une étreinte possessive. Merlin, maintenant je me sens à ma place …

Harry pleure. Je sens ses larmes couler sur ma chemise. Je le serre contre moi.

Maintenant qu'il est là, je ne le laisserai pas partir.

Plus jamais tant de temps sans lui.

Il se relève, ses yeux sont rougis pas ses larmes.

Je recherche le contact de ses lèvres, elles m'ont tellement manqué …

Je lui déclare mon amour avant de l'entraîner avec moi.

Je le veux à mes côtés, pour toujours. Et il le sera. J'en suis persuadé.

**FIN** ( La vraie )

Well… Verdict ?

Une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis ? ( Genre : _c'était mieux sans, enlève moi ce chapitre TOUT DE SUIIIIITE_ !)

Gros bisous à toutes ( tous ? ).

Shikamaru27 ( JuJ )


End file.
